The teacher's pet
by ISISASTARTE
Summary: A/U Taker has got himself a teacher's pet


Kayla Davis walked slowly down the hall of her high school, listening closely as the sounds of the students leaving for the day echoed through the outdoor area. There were yells as they all said goodbye and she took a deep breath as she pushed back her Black and red hair, feeling the sweat pooling where the strands met her head. She knew that her pale skin was flushed, and she glanced around casually as she saw the door that she was headed for. She was thankful that the few people still on campus didn't seem to even be aware of her, since she knew the risk that she was taking by going to the office. His office.

Kayla slipped into the door off of the less populated hallway, and walked slowly down the small hallway as her heart raced inside of her chest. She knew that her thighs were damp as she anticipated seeing him, her juices flowing over her skin at the thought of his touch. Kayla tapped on his door after looking around, slipping inside as she heard him speak. She closed to door to the windowless room and looked at him, his own face flushed and his eyes heavy with desire. "Lock the door," Mark, or Mr. Calaway to the other students, instructed her in a hoarse voice. She turned the knob, not needing to look with as many times as she had been here by now. She slowly looked at him as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Mark was at his desk, but she knew that he was not working. She suspected that he had already started to stroke his thick cock before she got there, judging from his appearance. "Are you that turned on today?" Kayla asked as she walked around his desk and sank to the ground. She slipped his pants further down his thighs as he lifted his toned and muscular body off of the seat, and looked up at him as he met her eyes.

"How could I not be seeing that little dress, Kayla? I could think of nothing but ripping it off of you and taking you right there in class," Mark told her, watching her take his long member into her mouth. His hand slipped down underneath the front of dress to cup her firm young breast, thumbing her nipple as she moaned. Every part of her was ready for another secret tryst with the teacher that she assisted after having been moved from her office aide duties.

The attraction had started a year before when he had been her teacher for AP English, though it never went beyond a look or a touch to her shoulders as he would pass at times. Kayla had never guessed in her wildest dreams that she would ever be with him then, but under a perfect set of circumstances she ended up helping him with whatever tasks he needed assistance with six months ago. The flirting had increased as they spent some more time alone in the classroom, and Kayla had found herself deep in the throes of a teacher crush on the handsome instructor.

The first kiss had been a month and a half after she started as the arranged test papers on his desk after school, which was conveniently located away from the door. They had been standing close together and he had brushed her breast with his hand as he reached for another one, and she had lifted her gaze to see his heated emerald eyes as they stared at her. When they dropped to her lips, her tongue slipped out to lick her bottom lip just as he let out a strained moan. "Kayla…" Mr. Calaway had murmured, and moved her to push her against the desk as she sucked in her breath. "I want you so bad." They had both been fighting the ever growing attraction for a few weeks and both were weakening. His hands slipped over her hips, and his body pressed into hers as he captured her lips with his own. Kayla knew that she had no chance of ever pulling away, and it became a deep and hungry kiss within seconds. His hands had slipped over her body, cupping her breasts over the fitted tee that she wore while he slid his tongue against hers as she whimpered, and she slipped her arms around his neck as she tangled her hands in his Long black hair.

Kayla came back to the present as he shot a big load deep into her throat, and she swallowed it eagerly as he squeezed her breast tightly with one hand and gripped her hair with the other as he came. "I love the feel of your mouth wrapped around me," Mark told her and she took a deep breath as she looked up at him. She moved off of her knees to stands as he yanked the ties loose and let the short Purple dress drop to the worn floor of his office. "Never wear this again. All I could picture was your body when I saw it." He pulled her into his lap to straddle him in his chair, ripping off her thin lace bra as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"I liked seeing you walking around like that." Kayla said, moaning softly with great restraint as he drew her pink nipple between his teeth. His bulge had been huge and she had met his eyes a few times during the class period and licked her lips when their eyes met. "It makes me want you, Mr. Calaway." She knew that it turned him on when she called him that, making it that much more forbidden for them to be doing this. She was eighteen and graduating in a few months, but he was thirty eight and a teacher. There were risks for both of them being involved like this.

"You're getting to be a fucking tease, Miss Davis," Mark responded, pulling her closer and forcing her legs apart. He slipped the hand that was not around her waist between her legs, feeling the mess of desire in the lace thong that she wore. "I think you need to be treated as such." He slipped past the barely there material and stroked her swollen clit as he bit down on her nipple, and she bit her lip to keep quiet. It was a game to him to do this to her and she loved the times they would meet at hotels-like the first time he had taken her-but for now, she needed to keep quiet. She was turned on by the dominance, and he loved the way that she always gave into it. He stroked her harder, bringing her to the edge of an explosive release before his hand slowed as he looked at her. Her light blue eyes fluttered as she frowned, and he could still see a trace of the innocence that had attracted him to Kayla as she stared at him. "Do you want to cum, Kayla?" He had slept with her many times and she still looked innocent, and he hardened as he pulled away from her throbbing nipples.

"Yes…please Mark," Kayla begged, and he forced two fingers inside of her as he thumbed her clit, capturing her lips with his, she moaned against the passionate kiss. She rocked against his hand and closed her eyes, and they both stilled as they heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

Kayla hated that they mostly used his office at times like that, and she closed her eyes as she pulled away and bit her lip. "What is it?" Mark whispered, and she opened her eyes to look into his.

"I want to really be with you, but not like this. Not in this rickety chair having to hold everything in because we might get caught." Kayla said slowly in a low voice, and he stared at her as she met his eyes.

"Can you get away?" Mark asked her, and she slowly nodded as he frowned.

"Sneak back to my place and I will get us dinner." Mark said, and a hint of displeasure crossed her delicate features. They both knew that they could not go out to dinner together, not yet. "It's the best that I can do, Kayla."

"I know," Kayla responded, and kissed him tenderly.

"Sit on the desk and I will give you some relief before we get back to this," Mark told her, and she nodded and moved to a sitting position. "Stay quiet for now. You can scream for me later."

Kayla watched as he parted her legs with his hands and slid the chair forward. He dipped his head in to bite and kiss her thighs as he slipped her underwear to the side, and she sucked in her breath and leaned her head back. His tongue slipped over her heated center the first time, tasting her sweet desire before he flicked her clit with the tip of it. She whimpered as he smiled, continuing his ministrations as he flicked and sucked, nibbled and teased. Kayla found it near impossible not to scream as she exploded, covering his lips with her juices as he drank her all in. "Mark," Kayla said weakly, her legs still shaking as she met his heated gaze.

"Your pussy tastes so good," Mark told her, and she slipped off of the desk to kiss him, tasting herself on his full lips. She had been so hesitant in the beginning of their relationship, even shy. Now she was willing to do damn near anything for him, and he watched as she pulled away and slipped her bra on silently, sliding her dress back on after that.

"What now?" Kayla asked softly, and he handed her a key as he asked if she remembered where his apartment was. They had been there once late at night, and she might not remember. She relayed the address and hesitantly guessed at the number, and he nodded at her as he stood and stroked back her hair. She would never forget the few hours that they spent there. Kayla had felt like a part of his real life as she had cried out his name.

"Good girl. Go there and I will see you soon. Is Chinese food okay?" Mark asked her, realizing how he didn't even know what food she liked the best.

"Yeah. Great. Anything chicken," Kayla said, and glanced at her purse on the table.

"Sneak out and I'll leave after." Kayla fixed her hair and left the office as she hurried to her car in the darkening parking lot. She sent a text to her mom saying that she was going to study with classmates and made the short drive to his apartment, parking as she sat in her car for a moment. She got out and walked hurriedly to his door, opening it and slipping inside as she looked around.

It was a bachelor's apartment with the usual big TV and electronics and a simple couch. He didn't have too much on his salary, though what he did have was nice. She shivered as she set her purse down on the couch, wondering what the hell she was doing.

They had started off with that first kiss, moving quickly forward to secret moments in his office. He had taken her to a hotel across town to make love for the first time two weeks into it, and she had been overwhelmed by his eager tongue and hungry lips. He had given her several orgasms that afternoon, the best being as he fucked her on her knees deeply and thoroughly, and Kayla had screamed his name. Her only other experience was with a guy a year younger than she was, and it was fumbling and awkward at best. She closed her eyes at the memory-the memories-of the times he had been inside of her, every possible way. She was in deeper than she had wanted to be, and she sighed as the door opened. "Hey," Kayla greeted him, and he smiled at her as he walked inside to place the bag of food on the kitchen counter. He seemed more comfortable now and she stood and walked over to him with a small smile.

"I like being here better," Mark said, looking at her as she slid her arms around his neck. "We just can't do this…a lot."

"I know," Kayla told him, leaning in to kiss him softly. He pulled her close as he returned it, his tongue sliding easily between her lips as he groaned. He shoved her against the counter as the realization hit him that they were truly alone, kissing her harder as she moaned loudly. His hands slid down her body to untie her dress again, and he shoved it back as he moved to her neck. "No marks," Kayla whispered softly, and they both considered her words. No marks, no signs of what they shared…ever. He nibbled very gently at her skin as he moved down to slide her bra off for the second time, devouring her breasts noisily this time as she pulled his head down. He bit her nipples harder than her neck, since that was the one place that he could and would mark. "Jesus, Mark." Kayla cried out, her hands finding the zipper to his pants. She slid the down, taking his hard cock into her hands and stroking it as he ripped her thong off her as she gasped.

"I am going to cum inside of you this time," Mark told her as he gripped her ass tightly. They stumbled to the couch and he pushed her back, kicking off his pants and boxers as she watched. he moved between her legs, taking her nipples back into his mouth as he slipped a finger over her clit again. "You're always so wet, Kayla. You're always so ready for me." He slipped it inside of her deeply, and she arched her back and cried out. Mark watched as she spread her legs and gripped the couch, crying out his name as he added another finger and deepened his thrusts to make her release again. As she was recovering, he slid between her legs and entered her as she moaned gently. "So tight. I love your tight pussy." She gripped him tightly with her slick walls as he took her deeply, crying out as he filled her. He closed his eyes as he settled over her, feeling her pert nipples pressed against him as he stared into her face. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

"O…okay." Kayla did, and he maneuvered them off of the couch as he held the small girl in his arms, carrying them to the bed as he kissed her deeply. She breathed deeply and giggled as she pulled away slightly, and slipped her arms tighter around his neck. Mrk looked at her as he pushed her onto the bed still inside of her, and she stared at him as they got into position together. "I'm in your bed."

"You are," Mark told her, kissing her as he started to move inside of her. She lifted her hips to move with him and groaned as he moved deeper, increasing his speed as she slipped her legs back around him. He was amazed at the way his cock felt as it stretched her, her walls tightly locked around him. "Kayla…baby," He moaned as her cries covered him as she squeezed him even tighter, bucking against him as she came. He kept moving inside of her as she whimpered, needing her around him as he closed his eyes.

"Oh god..Mark," Kayla moaned, and he felt her tighten again. "Again…I'm going to…"

"Fuck, Kayla,"he said slowly as he moved harder and deeper, picking up his speed. She came again, pinching her eyes closed as her voice rose to a high scream, and he finally joined her as he shot his load deeply inside of her. "That felt so good. You are amazing, Kayla."

She stared into his eyes as she recovered, and he leaned down to kiss her softly. "I…like this." Kayla whispered, and he saw her emotions in her eyes. He was still hard and he kissed her again, slowly moving her into her stomach after some more foreplay. She moved to her knees almost automatically, and he traced her ass with his thumbs as he stared at her firm young body. He slipped a finger between her cheeks and she moaned softly, and Mark sucked in his breath. She was so willing. He moved his finger down to her wet folds and covered it, then slid it back up and into her tight hole. Kayla groaned and arched her back, and he went in deeper as she cried out. He removed his finger and slipped inside of her again, fucking her ass as she thrust back against cried out as he gripped her hips and went at her harder. They came together, their cries rising in the small bedroom before she collapsed to the mattress. He followed, falling next to her, and she looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. "Wow."

"We need to be alone more often," Mark told her, his hand stroking her back as she nodded in silent agreement. "I can't stand not calling out your name."

"What do we do about it?" Kayla asked him, and he looked to see the challenge in her eyes as he hardened again. He cursed the beauty beside him, the perfect combination of innocent young girl and slut, and his mind formulated a plan.

"We still be careful but meet here once a week instead of only using the office. We'll pick Wednesdays and you can say you're studying. As far as this summer…" Mark's voice trailed off as he pushed her onto her back and slowly parted her legs. "You'll have graduated and you're legal. We'll find a way to do this." He moved between her legs to stroke her tingling clit with his tongue, and she quietly rode out the orgasm with a smile. It was getting late and they didn't need to draw any attention to themselves, since Kayla needed to slip out of the apartment very soon.

They made love one last time with her riding his cock, and he watched her abused pink nipples against her pale skin, dropping his eyes to what he knew was the perfect pink pussy as he reached out to stroke her firm nipples. Her soft mew encouraged him, and he started to finally move with her as she bit her swollen lip. The sight made him explode again and she let her head drop back as she felt him inside of her, warming her as her own body gave in. they both slowed and looked at each other, knowing that she needed to return to the real world.

Kayla dressed slowly as he watched her in the living room wearing only a pair of shorts. He regretted that she needed to put the clothes on and leave when he wanted to fall asleep beside her. She had her bra on and leaned over to pick up the ruined thong with a rueful smile. "I bought these to impress you. I guess it worked." She playfully threw them at him and tied the dress on again, making everything innocent again as she ran a hand through her hair.

He didn't sniff the panties until they had kissed goodbye for several long moments and he was alone in bed, and the scent of her honey filled his nostrils. The smell of their tryst was all around him, but he only smelled her desire for him on the cloth as he inhaled it again.

He knew that he didn't want to stop smelling it anytime soon.


End file.
